super_mario_adventurefandomcom-20200215-history
Mario
Mario, also known as Mario Mario, is the main star of Super Mario Adventure. He is a fan personified version of Mario from the Nintendo games, Super Mario. Personality Mario is seen as very selfish and egotistical throughout the series. Being rude, and obnoxious to majority of people, only seeming to be nice to people he has interest in or appreciate his ego. Ever since his debut in 2012, he has been known as father to Baby Luigi, ex-partner with Daisy and step brother to Luigi. Relationships Luigi Mario is usually seen mixed towards Luigi, but is usually harsh and rude towards him. Often favouring himself over him and doesn't show appreciation towards him with his choices and hobbies Link Unlike Luigi, Mario and Link share a good bond with each other, due to them sharing the same likes and hobbies, however they often do not hang out due to time constants Peach Mario is always positive towards Peach, due to having a huge crush, but is always too positive with her, to the point where he stalks her on an often basis, which results her being creeped out by his behaviour. Cloud Mario has had a distaste with Cloud due to him originating on a Playstation platform, not giving any chances for them to bond. However in some episodes like Girls Night Out, it shows that when they have to talk, they actually get along well Daisy Mario and Daisy barely interact but is shown that they contain a distaste for each other, at least on Daisy's side. However it is known that Mario and Daisy have hooked up at an unknown time and for unknown reasons Bowser Bowser is seen as Mario's best friend, with them often hanging out with each other when they have the chance. Trivia * Nintendo 64 Mario''' '''was the original plush for Mario but was changed in 2017 due to damage. * Despite being the mascot of Nintendo, he has never owned or played on a Nintendo console besides the Phillips CDi * The Yoshi that raised both Mario and Luigi was abusive, which explains Mario’s’ behaviour * As seen in episodes like "Not So Super', "So Called "Role Models", Mario actually tries to live up to his hero role but has trouble * It is told that all of Mario’s games were staged, which may explain his trouble with heroism * It is hinted that Mario can have some slight intelligence * Mario has to take some medicine to calm his ways of psychopathic behaviour * In The Super Mario Adventure Movie 2, Mario’s heart grew 0000000.0.1% times, showing a little more respect * Mario uses several nicknames for the females including, “Dolly”, “Sweetie Candy” and “Honey Funny” * It is revealed that Mario has his high school year book locked inside a safe, with that safe locked in a safe and that safe, being locked in another safe * Topping Toad and Bowser Junior, Mario has appeared in the most episodes * As seen in Christmas Eve: A Super Mario Adventure Special, Mario thinks Christmas is Mario Appreciation Day